


In Her Hips (There's Revolution)

by DoreyG



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Aw Yeah Porn, Community: comment_fic, Cunnilingus, F/F, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:29:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This... This isn't very <i>Proper</i>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Her Hips (There's Revolution)

"This... This isn't very _Proper_."

"Princess," Shayera, stretched out gloriously naked between her thighs, lifts her head to give her an exasperated look. The wet gleam of her lips, the finger-carded tangle of her hair, is about as distracting as expected, "are you really going to bring this up _now_?"

"It has to be brought up at some point," she says weakly, although every inch of her body is crying out for her to shut up and obligingly spread her legs again, "we're supposed to be watching the monitors..."

Shayera only arches an eyebrow.

"Protecting the _earth_..."

"We can protect the earth and get our kicks at the same time, princess," Shayera purrs, with a leer that really _shouldn't_ make her bite down on a moan, and... Returns to business. Of _course_ , "we just have to move _quickly_ , that's all."

"Shay- _oh_!"

...Well.

She supposes that she _can_ move pretty quickly, after all. She leans her head back, bites her lip and allows all proper thoughts to take a back seat. Just for now.


End file.
